1. Field of Invention
The present invention is generally related to a desk for reading and writing; and more particularly to a desk with a rotatable deck.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, people usually write on the desk. The conventional desk is a flat deck positioned at a horizontal level. The user can put the book on the desk or hold the book in hand while reading, the user has to maintain a certain position to read beside the conventional desk. The user easily feel tired after a long time reading due to uncomfortable position.
To overcome the above problem, an improved conventional reading deck is being developed to fit various positions of reading. However, the structure of the desk is more complicated and the appearance is not really good. The reading deck is not assembled to the desk. Another conventionally designed reading deck may be assembled to the desk such that the deck can rotate relative to the desk. However, the deck can be substantially inconvenient to the user when the space is small.